Rock Bottom
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: None of the lyrics used in the fic belong to me and only belong to their respective owners. Much like my Free! fic I used the little sister idea her name means beauty bloom in Japanese FemHarry/Kaoru Hitachiin


**Hey my lovely readers I know its been awhile but I finally got my act together as the idea squirrel on crack to give you another one shot and hope you enjoy lovelies ~Evil Irish Pixie**

 **Rock Bottom**

Haruhi knew she'd forgotten to tell the hosts something when she joined the Host Club after breaking a vase they'd had for an auction and she would only remember her cousin when said cousin came racing into the club room after club hours tackling her and excitedly babbling in English, her aqua blue hair sticking out like a sore thumb amongst all the pink and in her own clothing since she had burned the school uniform after getting a good look at it and proclaimed to hate the yellow monstrosity.

"Misaki slow down and repeat that in Japanese please, you know my English isn't as great as yours" Haruhi sighs as the now identified Misaki nods, helping her up and ignoring the hosts as they all took her in for the first time, the twins in particular since they recognized her from class.

They all noted the unbuttoned plaid shirt in a shade of purple similar to the male uniform jacket, a white tank top with some sort of anime logo on it, black skin tight jeans, black flats and a pair of white headphones around her neck connected to an iPod sticking out of her shoulder bag as she waved around a notebook in front of Haruhi's face, her hair held up by a hair clip in a messy bun (Think Hawkeye from FMAB) as the blue haired girl slowly calmed down and began to explain her reasons for barging into the club room.

"That piece I was stuck on since the start of school? I finally finished it and I wanted to share but somebody forgot to give me directions to her club room so I had to run around and ask for directions and everyone I asked kept calling you a guy too" Misaki Evans Fujioka explained with a small frown as Haruhi grimaced just as Tamaki intervened and tried to convince Misaki that Haruhi was a guy and not a girl.

"Senpai don't even bother, it's annoying and I live with Haruhi since we're COUSINS so I know she's a girl even though she passes off as a guy really well at the moment" Misaki stated bluntly, hands on her hips as Tamaki went into a depression fit and mopped in a corner as the blue haired girl took in the other hosts.

"So what did you do to get stuck with the rumored host club, even I wouldn't have come in here if you hadn't mentioned joining briefly the other day before we went to bed" Misaki explained as Haruhi quickly explained she had broken a vase in her attempt to avoid the hosts after realizing music room 3 was occupied in her search for a place to study and escape the club room when they got in her personal space and how she had gone from dog to host.

"I warned you about not paying attention to your surroundings with how clumsy you get when flustered cousin mine…anyways why didn't you ask for help in paying it off cuz I would have helped if you had" Misaki pouted as Kyoya asked how she would have done that for the sake of curiosity and to bring her attention to the other hosts.

"Would have spent my evenings and weekends doing street corner performances like I've done since middle school for extra change to help pay instead of my other things" Misaki shrugs as she pat her shoulder bag.

"So what were you working on that you knocked our toy down in your excitement" Hikaru asks with his twin at his side, getting a frown from Misaki as she pulled the journal closer to her chest in slight annoyance at her cousin being called a toy.

"One Haruhi is not a toy, she is a human being who you should be showing at least a little respect to as a peer if not as a friend and two a song since I like writing and performing music…I just got stuck on this piece is all. Now if you excuse me I'm going home and even attempt to dig into my records Ootari and my lawyers will be on your ass faster than you can say 'whoops'" Misaki stated before leaving the room again as the twins snickered while Honey asked how that work if she and Haruhi were here on scholarship.

"My cousin is from my dad's half-sister's family and Aunt Yuri married into an English noble family so when Misaki came to live with my family they left her a few things so my family could support her" Haruhi explains before following her cousins lead and leaving the room.

Kaoru who had not said a word the whole time was in a bit of a daze from Misaki's appearance and would pay attention more to her in class the next day as Misaki came to school in a knee length sweater dress in silver and black leggings, her head phones on her head and blue hair in a bun held in place by a yellow flower hair clip, bobbing her head back and forth to whatever she was listening to as she wrote in her journal when Haruhi approached the second honor student.

"Misaki did you want to come with me to the club today?" Haruhi asked, more like pleaded wanting a barrier between her and the madness for the day as Misaki took her headphones off to look at her cousin curiously.

"Can I continue working with my headphones on? And will there be cake?" Misaki asks her green eyes curiously taking in her cousin and discreetly looking to the twins as Kaoru quickly focused in on what his twin was doing before he got caught staring and trying to figure her out.

"Yeah there's cake and as long as you take breaks…you don't interact with the rest of us often enough for dad's tastes you know" Haruhi points out with a small frown as Misaki nodded in acceptance and the pair walked to music room three with her cousin.

When they did get there Misaki would sit with Mori and Honey since the tiny blonde dragged off the club's newest member in hopes to get the blue haired cousin of Haruhi to warm up to them all.

"Misa chan what are you writing?" Honey asks munching on some cake as the girls around him squeal at how adorable he is as Misaki smiles at little at the adorable senior before answering.

"Just another piece for my journal of songs…you see I like music and I can express myself better that way and with how busy I was in primary and middle school I was kind of isolated and prickly towards those who didn't understand not to touch the headphones and with cram school and my martial arts club I didn't really have time for friends outside my cousin, Haruhi" Misaki explained gently with a small smile as she passed the journal to him as Honey asked why martial arts as the girls he was entertaining asked the same.

"I wanted to better defend myself you see, I have an older brother in England who became famous for something my mum did in protecting him from those terrorist incidents 15 years ago and lots of people are after him because of it and before I dyed my hair I looked like a well-endowed girl version of him even though my uncle says I looked like a black haired version of my mum" Misaki explains as Mori handed her a piece of cake, getting a bright smile from the petite girl, noting unlike Haruhi she was unbothered by the tropical Cosplay they were doing.

"Why do you live with Haruhi and not your family?" one of the girls asked and Misaki took a fortifying breath before answering knowing the girl was asking out of curiosity and not spite unlike some of her middle school classmates.

"When I was born my parents were in hiding with my older brother for their efforts in helping take out the terrorist in England and the person who knew where they were was working for the terrorist and told the man where they were…my mum had left me with my uncle and aunt and Haruhi days after I was born since she felt I wasn't safe with them. Uncle told me they were murdered a month later while defending my brother and that my older brother survived" Misaki recited before stuffing her mouth with cake to ignore the sting of admitting to not knowing her parents set in and went back to writing in her journal and would do so right up until the end of club hours as the hosts planned for the dance party.

"Misaki would you like to help with the music?" Haruhi asks, gently taking the headphones off as the music she had been listening to blasted out of the ear pieces as the blue haired girl shrugged and looked to the hosts curiously.

"Depends on what genre and what kind of theme you're going for the event and would I have to dress up?" Misaki asks as Haruhi deadpanned and stated she would have to as Misaki nodded and would discuss theme and what would be appropriate with Kyoya for the dance.

During Haruhi's dance lessons Misaki herself could be found in the rented hall organizing her equipment and mumbling about what she would wear unaware of the twins watching her as they ordered the helpers around and not noticing the interest the younger twin was showing.

"Where did you get the dress Misaki?" Haruhi asks curiously as she watched Misaki pull on the long sleeved, knee length navy blue dress on, the bodice jeweled right up to the neckline and sleeves see through as the blue haired girl let her hair down, curling it lightly with Ranka's curling iron.

"Aunt Ranka got it as a gift for getting into Ouran remember? I thought it might be fitting to wear to my first official performance since it's a formal event" Misaki explained she pulled on a pair of gold earrings Ranka had explained that belonged to her mother.

"I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey

Whoa

I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"

Misaki sang softly as her instrumental played from the speakers behind her as Kanako and her fiancée danced, reconciling and would sing a little brighter in her amusement as Haruhi and Kanako kissed, swaying lightly to her music as some of the girls sighed dreamily at the lyrics and at how romantic it was to perform it for Kanako and her fiancée.

"Would you like this dance?" Kaoru asks with a small smile as Misaki took a break from performing, catching the blue haired girls attention.

"Sure" Misaki says a smile and the pair would dance, Kaoru noting how much smaller she was compared to him and taller than Haruhi as the hosts watched on.

"Kaoru chan has been waiting all night to ask for that" Honey states with a giggle as Haruhi smiled lightly while Hikaru frowned.

"I didn't know she could dance like that though it's not surprising…she was taking a lot of classes in her cram school to graduate from it early" Haruhi states as the pair danced on in ignorance.

The fact Misaki had tattoos would come out during the physical exam as Misaki stood with Kyoya during club hours only to be dragged away by the twins when they were curious as to what classes Haruhi and Misaki were taking.

"I already know French so I don't think I'll be taking that class and I'm content to follow Haruhi with a few exceptions since I'm not interested in becoming a lawyer" Misaki mumbled to herself, ignoring the arguing going on around her only to toss a heavy book at Tamaki, interrupting his fantasying about Haruhi, Honey commenting it having got her attention.

"Not anymore he isn't" Misaki deadpanned as Hikaru and Kaoru snickered only to stop snickering when Tamaki drew the line, making all of them and Misaki the supporting gay cast. "I'm straight you asshole and those numbers are correct by the way…I had to beat some of her would be suitors to make them understand she was oblivious to their advances" she stated with an angry frown as Haruhi in a rare moment of understanding asked about that piece Misaki had finished earlier in the month to take her anger off the subject.

"I might perform it after the physical exams when I'm sure I won't get the boot for my tattoos" Misaki sighed as all turned to her in surprise as Kyoya raised a curious eyebrow as Misaki shrugged off her sweater to show her bare arms and shoulders revealing the detailed artwork Misaki had gotten since she was thirteen and officially stopped growing at her respectable height of 5 foot 5 inches.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those" Haruhi mutters as Tamaki asked why Misaki as such a pretty flower would deface herself like that getting an angry frown for his efforts.

"It's not defacing myself senpai when I designed these myself and they're to honor my deceased family in some cases and in others it was because I liked it now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go senpai. See you in class Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru" Misaki stated, pulling her sweater on and leaving the club room as Haruhi frowned at Tamaki for the insensitivity.

"You were cornered by a failing doctor trying to find his daughter while prepping for your exam" an angry female voice demanded from the exam room door as the hosts and Haruhi turn to find Misaki in the door way with her shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing her tattoos. The right arm covered in vines and flowers representing her family and her left covered by what could be seen of a black dog, stag and wolf on the outside of her arm, names on the inside that were in English.

"Misaki don't kill him, it was a misunderstanding" Haruhi soothes as Kyoya leaves to find the maps Tamaki had asked for while the twins asked how the exam went.

"Kyoya senpai pulled some strings and let me explain myself to the chairman. I can even put my earrings back in now that the adults understand and know better" Misaki explains with a shy yet pleased smile as she tucked some of her stray hair behind her left ear to reveal three piercings that were matched on the other ear hidden beneath her hair. One at the top of her ear and two on the lobe close together with studs in all of them in the form of emeralds.

"We're glad" the twins say together as Misaki giggled and let them drag her away so Haruhi could finish her exam in peace.

Misaki would dress up with the rest of the hosts and sit with the twins, ignoring their twincest act and sip her tea in her silver and green kimono, hair pulled up into a cute bun with a beautiful dragon hair piece when Renge visited and would frown at the otaku in annoyance when she was ignored and would take the memorial offering with her when she confirmed the hosts club new manager was going to continue to ignore her.

"Is Misaki okay?" Kaoru would ask Haruhi discreetly with Hikaru in tow when they noted that Misaki had avoided the host club that last couple days with the arrival of Renge as the brunette noted the slightly heavier shoulder bag, signifying that Misaki was going to find a quiet place to practice the piece she'd asked her cousin to perform.

"She doesn't take well to being ignored when she's trying to speak and I guess Renge pushed that button so Misaki might not come to the club till Renge leaves" Haruhi muttered as Misaki drew in her drawing pad, having forgone writing in her song journal.

On the way back to the club room from finally putting their feet down with Renge about what she was trying to do the hosts would be treated to Misaki performing her piece for the guests who had drifted towards the colorful artist as Misaki opened up to them.

"When I get chills at night

I feel it deep inside without you, yeah

Know how to satisfy

Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah

Pictures in my mind on replay

I'm gonna touch the pain away

I know how to scream my own name

Scream my name

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime, day or night

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime that I like

(I love me)

I'll take it nice and slow

Feeling good on my own without you, yeah

Got me speaking in tongues

The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah

I'm gonna put my body first

And love me so hard 'til it hurts

I know how to scream out the words

Scream the words

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime, day or night

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime that I like

(I love me)

Ah, la la la, la la la la la...

Anytime that I like

(I love)

I know how to scream my own name

Scream my name

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime, day or night

(I love me)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(Hey)

Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else

(I love me)

Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else

Anytime that I like

(I love me)

Ah, la la la, la la la la la...

Anytime that I like

(I love me)"

Misaki sang brightly, twirling around, dragging some of her audience to dance and sing with her as the rich girls giggled, laughed and smiled with the female honor student as some asked why she had written something like that.

"Because we as girls and people in general need to love themselves first before they can another since as long as you're not comfortable in your own skin you won't be comfortable with your partner. And you need to be yourself, not what others picture you as and it it took me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin and perform in front of others when some of my cram school classmates kept comparing me to my older brother and his achievements" Misaki explained as some of the older guests nodded in understanding, squealing how adorable she was as some hugged the younger girl to them, one girl complimenting her on the hair cut as Haruhi sighed finally noticing the hair cut Ranka had given at Misaki's request of a pixie cut in the same aqua blue.

"That was really pretty Misa chan" Honey praises as Mori nodded, drawing the remaining guests attention to the hosts as Haruhi asked if that was the piece she'd been working on that first day when Misaki barged into the host club.

"Mhm, uncle loved it when I practiced in front of him, oh by the way I got a letter from Fred and George Nii san" Misaki squealed as Haruhi sighed in fond resignation at what that meant as the twins asked who she was talking about as Misaki squealed in delight at the question behaving much like the guests for a brief moment as she dug in her bag for the picture from the summer since the twin Weasley boys had come visiting in scouting out a potential foreign location so they could be closer to the youngest Potter even if Harry didn't know it.

Hikaru and Kaoru both would look surprised at the twin older red heads standing in the picture with a younger Misaki in her cram school uniform with a graduation cap on it and note the black hair and the matching smiles of mischief on all their faces.

Kyoya though would recognize the cram school and make note in his file of Misaki as a graduated magical and ask how she knew the ones behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh well you see the people who inspired them to be such pranksters as they are and were in school was my father and his friends, the Marauders so when I wrote to them in primary school by suggestion of my uncle and we've been communicating and scheming ever since. They made me a silent partner when I helped with designing some of the pranks and the packaging to some of their product and in the picture they came to my cram school graduation to celebrate and scout a second location so they could see their little sister more" Misaki explained with a grin as she took the picture back as the twins asked if that was how she had avoided some of their pranks at the beginning of the year and with a nod from her Kaoru fell and fell hard from crush to love.

So when Misaki heard the twins were bored in early May she made the appropriate arrangements and made herself scarce much to Haruhi's annoyance and the silent sadness of the twins since Hikaru had warmed up to the blue haired girl his twin was interested in.

Fred and George would hug Misaki between them as they surveyed the Japanese branch of their business and would ask what she had been up to since her cram school graduation last year.

"Oh helping Haruhi pay off her debt to the high school's host club and performing some of my music" Misaki says pleased with herself as the twins nodded and passed her the stuff she'd asked for them to bring since Sirius' will had been read and he had made her his heir while leaving most of his things to Harry and the people he cared about in the will, giving Misaki some of the Black fortune so she could live comfortably with that and her trust vault.

"So why skip school to help us?" Fred asks curiously as George nodded sagely while Misaki smiled, relaxing between the two boys who had been her big brother figures since primary school.

"Hikaru and Kaoru stated they were bored while Tamaki senpai was ranting about something after they flashed a flashlight in Nekozawa senpai's face scaring him off so that was my cue to escape after my experiences when you two were bored through letters" Misaki explains as Fred and George share a grin over her head.

"You were very wise in getting out when you did little sister but why not help in the chaos instead of hiding?" George asks as Misaki frowns and shows the message Haruhi had said the twins were fighting after she had told them apart during a game they liked to play called which one is Hikaru.

"Yeah very wise then because that could get ugly if it's their first fight" Fred said with a frown as they walked her back to the school during lunch hour and would watch the show with her as Hikaru and Kaoru continued to cause chaos in their fight.

"How do you tell them apart usually?" Fred and George ask curiously as Misaki smiles slightly up at her brothers as they stood with Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru both like to tease and get into Haruhi's personal space even though she's oblivious to it most of the time but Kaoru's heart isn't all into it like Hikaru's is and Kaoru is a lot warmer towards me than Hikaru is and is genuinely interested in what I'm doing. Don't get me wrong you all treat me right and like to know what I'm doing and include me but Kaoru is just a little more invested unlike his twin and Tamaki" Misaki explained shyly as the Fred and George smiled at the hosts glad they were looking out for their little sister as Haruhi greeted the pair and asked how they were doing.

"We're good Haruhi, just came to see Misaki and set up a second shop so we could be closer and give Harry a place to stay when he finally learns about our sister from another mother" the twins explain in unison as Haruhi nodded as the chaos continued.

"Man they're really going at it aren't they" Misaki mumbled later after school, Fred and George having gone home when they were sure that Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't drag their sister into their fight.

It would take Haruhi intervening and threatening not to let them see her and Misaki's home for the pair to stop fighting and make up as Misaki giggled maniacally getting the hosts attention as it turned into full blown laughter while Haruhi sulked.

"Oh kami I warned you Haruhi that when twins say they're bored its best to get out and get out fast but did you listen? Nope and now you let them in when they easily could have just asked me" Misaki laughs as Haruhi sighs tiredly while Hikaru and Kaoru ask how she'd known before remembering the red head she'd walked into school with at lunch.

"You would have said yes if we asked?" Hikaru asks curiously as Misaki picked herself up off the floor, with tears still in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Mhm you all are also my friends too so of course I would have said yes, you'd just kind of have to watch your step with uncle, Fred and George Nii san around" Misaki states with a smile brightly as Haruhi groans miserably as the twins snuggle her between them as all three laughed at Haruhi's misery.

"Did you get new headphones Misa chan?" Honey asks as Misaki spent club hours with Mori and Honey while Tamaki dealt with his new apprentice Shiro from the elementary section. He and Mori noted how they were the same color as Kaoru's club rose as Misaki nodded with a small smile.

"Mhm well after talking to my big brothers I kinda realized some things and to commemorate the change I got new headphones and started writing a new piece for the event though it's been a little difficult getting the wording right but I'll get there. I'm hoping to perform it for the culture exposition" Misaki explains, accepting a piece of cake from one of Honey's clients as she heard a crash and frowned at Shiro in thought.

"Honey stay here…Shiro doesn't seem very nice at the moment so I'm going to have a word" Misaki mumbles as she got up her red floor length dress swishing with her as they took in the bohemian design on it and the slit that revealed the ankle boots underneath.

"Enough brat now be honest instead of lashing out at everyone" Misaki growls, a dark aura surrounding her as her usually cheerful demeanor disappearing with the drop of a yen coin as she glared down at Shiro, handing over the owed money for the tea set to Kyoya from what she'd earned performing in the park the other day and helping in the twin's shop.

Shiro seeing the feminine wrath descending upon spilled his guts faster than the twins had managed when pranking their victim and would admit to wanting to impress the girl he liked and would calm slightly as Misaki's dark aura disappeared slowly with each word.

"Alright then why didn't you ask Tamaki senpai or I for piano lessons? The girl you like obviously just wants to play the piano with you" Misaki said gently kneeling to get eye level with boy much to everyone but Haruhi's surprise as Shiro pointed at her to show him since he'd been watching her the last couple days and had noted the normalcy she displayed in comparison to her club mates.

"Because you're not an idiot" Shiro stated as Misaki giggled lightly and took his hand to go practice at the piano and discuss practice times while Tamaki looked surprised and asked how she knew to play.

"Misaki really likes music and learned how to play quite a few instruments on top of her martial arts classes…she sucks at sewing and gardening though so it balances her out really since she helps in the kitchen" Haruhi explains fondly as they watched Misaki sit at the piano with Shiro in her lap as they played the piece that Shiro wanted to play with Hina Kamishiro.

"They look adorable" Tamaki swooned lightly to Kyoya as he nodded with glinted glasses knowing club popularity would go up with the pictures taken.

"I created a monster by helping him didn't I" Misaki mumbles the day after Shiro's performance with Hina as Shiro interacted and stole Tamaki's clients as Kaoru and Hikaru snicker since she had opted to sit with today per Kyoya's suggestion since she seemed to add to the overall appeal to the club by interacting in her own way with the other hosts and making things generally brighter.

"Yup but an entertaining one" Kaoru snickers as he and Hikaru had to go restrain Tamaki from attacking the youngest boy in the room as Misaki sighed and got up to help wondering what would happen next in the craziness that was the host club, praying for something tame.

That prayer would be answered in the form of a pool day at the newest indoor theme park owned by the Ootari family, having been dragged with Haruhi by the twins to the limo after school and would be tossed into the change room with Haruhi to choose out a swim suit since the one she owned was school regulation.

"I can choose for myself thank you very much" Misaki hissed much like a cat as she looked through the swim suits till she came upon a silver colored frilly bikini top and simple black swim shorts before changing and exiting the change room in it unaware of the flushed look on Kaoru's face as she tried to peel Tamaki off her and strangle him at the same time as he demanded she cover up.

"No senpai, you and the others dragged me here to swim so I'm going to dress as I please so I can do that so buzz off" Misaki growled before stomping off and settling with Honey who asked her how cute she thought he was as he got a good look at her tattoos for the first time. The right arm being the same from top to bottom with vines and flowers representing her precious people and on her left animals in the form of a brown wolf, a large stag, a black dog, a snowy owl and a pair of foxes curled up around her shoulder lastly while strange names were twined and in cursive on the inside of her arm.

"Adorable Honey so don't worry about it, you'll always be my adorable friend, with or without Usa chan" Misaki says with a grin as Honey giggled and asked if she wanted to join him for some coconut juice. "Sure let's go" she agrees as Honey dragged her off with secretive smile and the pair would ride on Mori's back while he swam in the current pool.

"They look like they're having fun" Misaki mused as she sat on the bunny floatable, cuddling Honey to her chest as she enjoyed the warmth of the air and feel of water against her skin, humming slightly in her content feelings as Honey asked quietly how her song was coming along since the pair had gotten close in the revelation she like Kaoru, the blue haired girl having shared it with the blonde much to his happiness since he liked her much like the little sister he was never given.

"I'm getting there Honey still needs a little more tweaking but it sounds good or so uncle tells me" Misaki says sleepily only to snap awake as she heard the sound of rushing water as Honey tightened his grip in surprise as the pair were washed away before Kaoru or Mori could rescue them.

Misaki would black out only to wake up with Honey in her face worried as she coughed some water that she had swallowed in her shock.

"You okay Misa chan, you really had me worried" Honey fusses worriedly as Misaki managed to nod, shivering slightly at how cold she felt as they walked looking for the others.

"I'm okay Honey…that was really out of the blue though. Are you okay?" Misaki asks as Honey nodded just as it began to rain.

"I'm okay Misa chan" Honey says as they took shelter from the heavy downpour unaware Haruhi and Mori were looking for them on their own when the rain did clear.

"Uh oh" Misaki mumbles her danger senses going off as she quickly climbed up a tree to get a better look only to screech in fury as a bunch of security members surrounded her cousin and Mori. With Honey in tow they would swing to the rescue, Misaki snarling her fury as she and Honey took out the threat and garnering the attention of the rest of the hosts as they came upon the scene, Mori patting Misaki's head in praise as she breathed heavily, fussing over Haruhi.

"Never and I repeat never go trekking through the jungle no matter how simulated Haruhi, a Fujioka with your luck does not belong in the jungle when you don't know how to protect yourself" Misaki fusses only to be tackled by Kaoru as he fusses over her much to the surprise of his twin.

"I'm okay Kaoru, promise and Honey nii san helped in staying safe" Misaki reassures gently as Kaoru nodded, handing her a towel when he noted how cold she was. She would blush lightly with a pleased smile before following Haruhi to the change rooms to get changed as she pointed out how she would like to go to the beach next and agreed when the twins asked if she was sure.

"You did agree Haruhi so don't complain too much and enjoy the sun and ocean" Misaki states as she frowned at the all the club guests secretly annoyed that it wasn't a hosts only event and went off on her own in the swim suit she had worn to the Jungle theme park.

"Misaki seems slightly moody" Haruhi muttered to herself in surprise as she watched her witch cousin wander off to find Fred and George who had come for the trip since they wanted time with Misaki and Haruhi.

"Aww is Misaki annoyed with the Shadow King" Fred teased lightly as Misaki pouted slightly in annoyance since the pair had been teasing her about her crush on the younger Hitachiin.

"It's fine and no I'm not pouting…its conceding to the master mind that is Kyoya Ootari" Misaki mumbles into George's shoulder as the more sympathetic twin cuddled the annoyed teen to his side in silent comfort.

"Why don't you go help bunny boy look for shellfish" George points out as Misaki nodded and did as suggested, leaving her older brother to their plotting since she knew they would get back at Kyoya for not telling the whole truth about the trip.

"We're going to eat well tonight" Misaki giggles in awe as she drools a little at all the shellfish she was finding with the other hosts and would pick all the bugs from her bucket, getting the attention of the hosts much like Haruhi had in not being afraid of bugs and would drag her into the fear game they were playing in trying to discover Haruhi's fears for pictures of her in middle school and pictures of Misaki when she hadn't dyed her hair or had the tattoos though to Karou's silent opinion she looked prettier with the bright hair and tattoos.

"Uhm why are you trying to scare the crap out of your guests?" Misaki asks curiously walking behind with the twins as they all walked into a cave telling scary stories as a sheet covered Mori jumped out at them, scaring the guests and getting a deadpan look from Misaki while Haruhi comforted her guests.

She would comfort Honey when they finally let him and Haruhi out of the truck and would ask how sharp the harpoon was and where he got for future reference for her own knowledge in case she needed something like it in the future much to Haruhi's amusement and slight dismay.

"Don't tell her Mori senpai, don't encourage the pyromaniac" Haruhi sighs as Mori nodded and put the harpoon away.

"Uhm guys I don't think it's safe to be up here" Misaki muttered to the three girl she'd been following around for Haruhi, looking around warily since her luck had been decent the last little while that something was bound to happen. She was right in that two drunk locals who shouldn't have been there tried to coheres them into doing something they didn't want to only for Haruhi to come to the rescue while the girls raced off to get help, completely forgetting Misaki.

"Let me go or else your man bits" Misaki hissed in her quiet anger, going ignored only for the guy to yell out in pain as she flipped him onto his back and diving at the guy who had a hold of her cousin for dumping her shellfish on him.

"Leave my cousin alone you jerk" Misaki growls just as the drunk male tosses Haruhi over the edge, Tamaki diving after her only to look on in worry before turning on the two drunk men with fury, her dark aura bearing down on them as she snapped her fingers to get the twins attention as they stepped back to let Misaki say her piece.

"If my cousin is hurt you two will be who I charge medical and legal so you better pray you have the funds because if you don't I ruin you both and castrate you so you can't touch another female again" Misaki hisses as she kicked both men in the balls before racing off to the beach so she could see if her cousin was alright and would only stare in disbelief when her cousin didn't understand what she'd done, ignoring Haruhi for the trip back to the house they were staying in.

Hikaru and Kaoru would wait outside her room to show her to the dining room and when she came out in a yellow summer dress and silver studs in and her eyes a little puffy as if she'd been crying and it hit them she likely had been in her stress and worry over Haruhi. They would take her hands in theirs and walk to the dining room in comforting silence.

"She's really oblivious that it scares me sometimes, like today. I've had the martial arts training and could defend myself if need be in an emergency like that one but she doesn't and to overlook how worried we were" Misaki mumbled to Hikaru and Kaoru as they entered the dining room where it was just the rest of the hosts waiting since Haruhi was still changing.

Misaki would sit beside Kaoru and try to keep her calm at the stifling atmosphere but when Tamaki and Haruhi continued to argue when the blonde broke the silence Misaki got up and left the room without a word.

"You better go apologize to Misaki as well" Honey pointed out as Haruhi apologized to worrying them all as it hit the brunette what her actions had done and would go to apologize only to throw up in the bathroom in Kyoya's room from eating too much too fast.

Hikaru would find his brother's crush first curled up in a ball on the bed in their room as it stormed outside and note the struggle she seemed to be having in not crying.

"You okay Misaki?" Hikaru asked awkwardly as Misaki shook her head no into the covers as he sat on the floor.

"No…Haruhi really scared me today, I could have lost one of the few members of my family today with her recklessness when she knows I'm afraid to lose the people I care about with the few people I do care about" Misaki sniffled, her voice muffled by the blankets as Hikaru softened slightly at the admittance as his twin came in to see where he had gone to hear the admittance and settle on the bed to comfort their friend.

"She's okay though, you did your best in defending her and that's all you can do right?" Kaoru points out as Misaki nodded letting him pet her hair since it was helping her nerves and stress while Hikaru let her bury head in his stomach as she eventually calmed down and sat up, wiping her eyes from all the tears and let the two boys hug her between them.

"Tamaki senpai is a horrible pervert isn't he?" Misaki asks as she and the twins with Kyoya, Mori and Honey went to check on Tamaki and Haruhi since the second girl in the group knew the brunette was afraid of thunderstorms and lightning.

"Yup but you're safe with us, we'll protect you from the Boss" the twins promise as Misaki giggled at Tamaki's misery, laughing for the first time since the incident on the cliff as the twins let her curl up with them for the night much to Honey's amusement since Kaoru had woken up the next morning being used as a teddy bear by the witch.

The first day of the cultural exposition found Misaki sitting in the club room with her laptop in her lap as she worked on the clips of the instrumental work she'd done for the song she had been working since discovering her feelings for Kaoru and wanted to express them in song since a drawing didn't seem to be enough.

She would look up though when her sixth sense kicked in as the two girls in Lobelia Girls' Academy uniforms and began harassing the hosts and would zone in on her and demand to know why they holding such a beautiful maiden like Misaki hostage.

"Oi you bints, I'm not a hostage. I'm a member of this club and they should be treated with respect so if you can't be nice get out" Misaki hissed in annoyance as the two girls began accusing the hosts of tainting her only for the ring leader to come in with Haruhi when they didn't fall for Tamaki's charms.

"I really hate those girls" the witch hissed as Haruhi left the room in her anger over the fact that Kyoya had been taking her stuff and auctioning it off as Tamaki asked why she wasn't mad.

"Because I knew you were doing it and its typical Kyoya so I don't see the point in getting upset…I need to focus on showing those bints up" Misaki growled as she stomped off.

The hosts would follow slightly afraid since the glint in her eyes didn't bode well and the plan would shock them all as Misaki crashed and took over the stage from the Zuka club with her own performance with some assistance from the band club and girls that had been guests from the club.

"Ouran are you ready to rock?!" Misaki called out into the microphone, her clothes having been changed into a sleeveless dress of black glitter and headphones gone and make up applied tastefully as the students of Ouran cheered their approval as she swung her arms wide and began to sing, green eyes bright in happiness as she smiled at the hosts and Kaoru specifically.

"What are we fighting for?

Seems like we do it just for fun

In this, this stupid war

We play hard with our plastic guns

Breathe deep, bottle it up

So deep until it's all we got

Don't speak, just use your touch

Don't speak before we say too much

That you hate me now and I feel the same way

You love me now and I feel the same way

Scream and we shout

And make up the same day, the same day

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

Cause we keep on coming back for more

You get under my skin

More than anyone's ever been

But when we lay in bed

You hold me harder 'til I forget

That you hate me now and I feel the same way

You love me now and I feel the same way

Scream and we shout

And make up the same day, the same day

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

Cause we keep on coming back for more

Keep on coming back for more

Cause we keep on coming back for more

What are we fighting for?

Seems like we do it just for fun

In this, this just stupid war

We play hard with our plastic guns

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom

And I hope that we keep falling

We're on the good side of bad karma

Cause we keep on coming back for more

We're on the right side of rock bottom

And to you, I just keep crawling

You're the best kind of bad something

Cause we keep on coming back for more

Keep on coming back for more

Cause we keep on coming back for more

Keep on coming back for more

Cause we keep on coming back for more"

Misaki sang as the crowd cheered and danced along, the Zuka club in shock of what Misaki had done in upstaging them and Haruhi coming to stand with hosts and smile slightly at her cousin's boldness and note Honey giggling to himself.

"She told you huh" Haruhi asks as Honey nodded smiling brightly as he hugged Usa chan to his chest.

"Mhm Misa chan has been working on this since she got those orange headphones though I think she wanted to do it for the club instead of what she did in performing in front of the whole school but the Zuka club hurt Misa chan's feelings" Honey explains as Haruhi nodded as Misaki took a bow along with her helpers before hopping off the stage with a content smile as Kaoru much to the awe of the host club guests swept Misaki off her feet in a rare show of affection to someone not Hikaru.

Misaki would hug back giggling like mad still high over what she'd done and smile at the hosts from over Kaoru's shoulder, her green eyes shining with happiness.

Things would calm down a little in the days that followed though Fred and George returned to England having needed to get back once reached them that Dumbledore had been killed in an attempt to take over the school, not saying a word about that part of it.

Misaki would wake up late the day that the hosts came to see the Fujioka family home and would answer the door in her pajamas of a large red t-shirt with a lion in gold on it and black bike shorts, her hair a wild mess and green eyes sleepily blinking at the gathering behind Haruhi at the door.

"Haruhi did you invite the others over without telling me? I would have gotten up earlier if you told me" Misaki mumbled sleepily as Haruhi huffed in aggravation as she led the way into the two bedroom flat while Misaki settled at the table still in her pajamas not bothered by the hosts presence as Haruhi sighed.

"Misaki have you had your tea yet?" Haruhi asks gently as she put the groceries away, getting a slow head shake no.

"Well just wait with the guys then and I'll having something ready in a moment" Haruhi sighed in slight annoyance as Tamaki asked what kind of blood type Misaki was as Kyoya answered with AB as all the hosts tense up and look to the sleepy looking Misaki as she hummed something to herself not at all aware of their presence.

"She sure is mellow for an AB blood type then" Hikaru mutters as Honey giggled and stuck the box of cake under Misaki's nose before anyone could stop him, the scent of chocolate reaching the witch's nose as her eyes snap open more alert as she searched for the source of the smell only for the effect to where off as she leaned her head on Hikaru's shoulder to use as a pillow since the twins had stuck her between them and fell back asleep.

"Misaki I have your tea" Haruhi sighs sticking the mixture of peppermint tea with a small spoonful of chocolate in it knowing it would wake her up and as Misaki inhaled it she became more alert and took in the fact she was sitting with the hosts in her pajamas but just shrugged.

"Thanks I'll be back in a sec, forgot something in our room" Misaki muttered with a small pout knowing Haruhi would scold her for wandering around without a bra on and some decent looking underwear with her bike shorts.

She would come back to the twins and Tamaki whispering about not upsetting her and would frown, kicking Tamaki since she knew he was the instigator.

"Oi just because we live in the middle class doesn't mean we don't recognize rare tea or how to steep it so enough with the whispering and tip toeing around our feelings senpai…it's too goddamn early for this crap so sit, drink your tea and eat the cake Honey brought and behave yourselves otherwise I will throw you to the wolf known as Aunt Ranka" Misaki hisses, her mood growing sour as all three shrink under the AB blood temper as she settled in Mori's lap to eat the cake Honey offered her in getting the chocolate piece for her.

"She's very comfortable with you to sit in your lap while she eats you know" Haruhi sighed, apologizing as well for the mismatched cups of tea while nodding to the content Misaki only for Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru to flinch under the moody green eyes as she threw the loud mouths a look for continuing with the hushed conversations.

"Haruhi do you want me to stay and clean up?" Misaki offered quietly as the brunette smiled slightly before shaking her head no as Misaki tugged on her shoes and headed outside to wait with the others.

"Hi Aunt Ranka Haruhi and I were heading out with some friends…and he didn't even here me" Misaki sighed as she watched her uncle head upstairs as the twins looked to her curiously before following her upstairs. "And Tamaki senpai tripped on another banana…I did threaten to throw you guys to the wolf known as Aunt Ranka" she muttered as she walked past the twins as they introduced themselves and got herself another cup of tea, taking some of the African brew instead as she watched the show and would be dragged out by an upset Haruhi when it became clear Kyoya had been giving Ranka all the details on the club when Haruhi and Misaki wouldn't talk about it.

"You know Ranka was only worried right? He loves us and just wants us to be happy and know about it too is all" Misaki soothed walking with her cousin as Haruhi grumbled her complaints on the matter unaware that the subject matter had switched to the witch.

"Misaki has always been a very loving and giving soul, always willing to help and fix things she feels need to be fixed and trusts deeply once you have it as you all know…she's had a hard time of it though those Weasley boys have made it easier they can't be around all the time so I'm grateful she's opened up to you all and is willing to place her trust in all of you considering she was very lonely with Haruhi and I during elementary school and middle school" Ranka sighs as Honey, Mori and Kaoru all watch the blue haired girl run ahead of Haruhi, the brunette's purse in hand laughing as Haruhi tried to get it back.

"Why hasn't Misa chan's older brother come to see her?" Honey asks as Ranka breathes in and out through his nose in aggravation on that topic.

"The few people who knew my sister brought my niece to me and my wife are either indisposed or in the case of Sirius san, dead due to the terrorist issue in England who could have told my nephew about sweet Misaki so till Sirius' will is read by Harry he won't be coming visit anytime soon but she still hopes even if she doesn't talk about it" Ranka mutters as they continued to follow the pair.

Misaki would catch the twins looking at the instant coffee and giggle catching their attention and freeze at being caught.

"Aunt Ranka put you up to it didn't he" Misaki smiles as both red heads nod and she giggles. "Don't worry Ranka used to drag me with him when Haruhi went on her own and with spare change I'd pick up candy or something I wanted while I waited for him to get caught by Haruhi" she explained as she dragged them away.

The young witch would hold hands with both Hitachiins as they walked back to the Fujioka home and later Hikaru would ask why when Kaoru was out of ear shot as they were eating from the stew pot Haruhi had prepared.

"Because even though I'm not acting on my feelings yet for Kaoru I don't want you to feel left out or abandoned is all. Your my best friend next to Haruhi while Honey and Mori senpai are older brothers like Fred and George while Kyoya is the sneaky bastard I always want at my back when I'm in a corner and Tamaki senpai the friend you always kind of have to baby sit because he's always getting into trouble with how naïve he can be sometimes" Misaki explained patiently with a small smile as Hikaru nodded with a smile of his own unable to resist the charm and the big doe eyes she was shining at him, seeing for the first time why his twin really liked her.

Misaki would be home perfecting the animagus transformation, her form a fennec fox much to the twins pleasure as red foxes when Kirimi made her appearance at the host club looking for her older brother and would come back the next day happier because she had and would freeze in shock of what they were doing to help Nekozawa senpai.

"What the hell are you doing to Nekozawa senpai" Misaki demanded out loud in shock as she walked into the room noting the absence of Haruhi and would get the explanation from Kyoya.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book in giving in to the crocodile tears…even if she wasn't serious about them trying to claim you as family senpai. Now Nekozawa senpai have you tried to slowly bring Kirimi into your realm or have you scared her with the large dosage your known for" Misaki asks with a sigh shooing Renge away from the distressed Russian blonde as she crouched down to talk to the blonde gently in his language much to the awe of the hosts in the room.

They would all note the gentle tone she used and how the older blonde began to cry neither noticing Haruhi coming into the room to see how things were going, annoyed with how she'd had to read 50 volumes of shoujo manga to the little girl as Kirimi herself came looking for Tamaki.

"C'mon Mori, Kyoya can you help me with this?" Misaki asks gently as she lifts up the cloak Nekozawa was known for wearing as occupants still remaining in the room look to her curiously while Tamaki stood in the hallway comforting Kirimi since she had gotten scared of the dark room.

"I'm not tall enough to hold the cloak over his head and since he can't stand in direct sunlight why not hold it over him to make a shadow while still remaining in the light so his little sister is still in her comfort zone" Misaki explained, not noticing Nekozawa trying his luck through the hosts methods, only scaring Kirimi off further.

"And there he goes…why does the madness deny my decent ideas like this? She wouldn't have been forced to face the fat fur ball if he had waited and tried my idea and the window wouldn't be broken" Misaki mumbled as she sighed and went to help get Nekozawa wrapped up and out of the sun light again.

"Don't be mean guys…you can't help being as you are and what you managed to do helped. She knows who he is now and isn't afraid to approach him in the cloak" Misaki points out with a smile as Haruhi asked how she knew.

"Oh when I'm not here or working on my art and stuff I help Nekozawa senpai with his club since he borrows some of my cram school books" Misaki admits with a giggle that scared all the hosts but Kyoya and Haruhi.

Misaki would be home sick when Honey suffered through his cavity and would go visit her when it was over with Mori feeling bad he had forgotten her, Ranka letting them in as Misaki slept in her futon, curled around a fox stuffy, given to her by Fred and George.

"Is Misa chan okay?" Honey asked quietly as Ranka smiled lightly and nodded lightly.

"She'll be fine she just has the stomach flu and is sleeping it off before she has to go to Tokyo with Fred and George" Ranka explained patiently, causing both Honey and Mori to frown, the blonde asking why.

"She has some tests she has to take to signify certain things with the government and needs to head to Tokyo to take them is all…you do know about the other world don't you?" Ranka asks curiously as Honey catches on and nods and asks why Misaki hadn't said anything.

"The other world has taken a lot from her and will likely continue to do so till the issues in England sort themselves out. My sister and brother in law died on their side leaving Misaki to my wife and my care then just myself when Kotoko passed away. You coming to see her means a lot and I'm glad you watch out for her at Ouran since she identifies more with the normal side of things, the side where most of her family is, where Kaoru is if you want me to be blunt about it. She'll likely tell him in her own time but she doesn't do much magic outside mastering her animagus transformation and animating her instruments to do as she wants them to for her music" Ranka explained patiently as the two third years nodded and let the subject drop as Honey left his get well gift with Ranka when they went home.

Misaki would pass all her tests and would get dropped off where Haruhi was spending the summer working by Fred and George, the pair having taken a little time away from the Order to see her and help her out.

"I'm so glad I'm done and it's over with now so I can enjoy the summer" Misaki sighed as she laid out in the garden of the bed and breakfast Ranka had left them at run by a tranny friend. She would be dozing off when she startled awake by the sound of a helicopter only to decide to ignore it.

"Where's Misaki?" Kaoru asked of Haruhi when he had a moment as the brunette pointed to the back yard where they all spotted the familiar head of aqua blue hair sound asleep in a white summer dress wearing knee high brown boots and her usual headphones on, snoring lightly.

"She passed her tests a couple days ago and was dropped off here by Fred and George so let her sleep. From the sound of things she was pulling all-nighters studying to pass" Haruhi stated as Kaoru nodded and they went back to work.

Misaki wouldn't wake up till she heard something smash and sit up sharply only to bolt to Kaoru's side along with Hikaru and begin to fuss and would help in cleaning the cut on Kaoru's face while Hikaru kept a grip of his hand.

"That is not how I wanted to wake up…you scared me I hope you know" Misaki sighed, her hands still shaking much like Hikaru's but for a very different reason as she put away the first aid kit and left the room to go sit at the piano for a bit to calm down. She would sit and stare at the keys unsure what to do with herself since she knew Hikaru needed his brother more in the comfort department and would begin playing gently what was going through her head when she'd heard the crash.

"I figured out

How to match the pieces of my heart

Without a doubt

You can heal the flesh beneath the scar

You're breaking down

All the walls around me it's so clear

My dear

It's the way that you smile

Oh those lips drive me wild

Every kiss from your mouth

I love you inside out

It's the way you believe

Wear your heart on your sleeve

Every whisper and shout

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I hope you know

That every hurricane that I've been through

Was to the bone

But it all drifts away when I'm with you

I let it go

Now the sun is shining it's so clear

My dear

It's the way that you smile

Oh those lips drive me wild

Every kiss from your mouth

I love you inside out

It's the way you believe

Wear your heart on your sleeve

Every whisper and shout

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

It's hard to make it all alone

When I'm with you it feels like home

So perfect nothing compares

With you there

It's the way you believe

Wear your heart on your sleeve

Every whisper and shout

I love you inside out

It's the way that you smile

Oh those lips drive me wild

Every kiss from your mouth

I love you inside out

It's the way you believe

Wear your heart on your sleeve

Every whisper and shout

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out

(Oooooh)

I love you inside out"

She sang softly unaware that it had lulled both Hikaru and Kaoru to sleep as she finished before curling up with Haruhi for the night with Kurama, the fox stuffy Fred and George had given to her when she was younger and would get up with her cousin the next day to the twins arguing over the fact Hikaru had kicked Kaoru out of the bed in the night.

"This doesn't bode well" Misaki muttered to herself as she spotted Arai and would clear her throat to get the teen's attention as Arai's eyes widen at the other Fujioka's appearance.

"Misaki? Wow you look really different" Arai muttered as the familiar scowl he remembered from middle school made it on to the girl's face as she tapped her foot impatiently not liking the comment, not one bit. She would watch Arai and Haruhi sit down to catch up, the brunette forcing her to join as she sat unhappy about it since Arai hadn't been one of her favorite suitors for Haruhi, had labeled him a bit of a doormat much to the male's embarrassment and Haruhi's frustration.

"Misaki looks really unhappy and uncomfortable sitting there with them" Hikaru noted as Arai asked what Misaki had been up to and asking about the hair.

"I got tattoos as well and my godfather died a month after my cram school graduation and two months after middle school so I got it all done in honor of his fun spirit and I'd been meaning to since I wanted to do something for my mom and dad as well Doormat" Misaki muttered with a scowl as Arai nodded and let her be, more than used to the prickly personality of the second Fujioka as she had been called in middle school.

"And your obliviousness strikes again cousin mine…I swear even I saw it and I wasn't bloody paying attention nor cared what Doormat felt at that point in the school year" the witch grumbled before getting up and heading outside to put distance between herself and her former classmate.

"Misaki…" Haruhi called after her cousin quietly as Arai chuckled weakly.

"She was always prickly, stating her mind like that and being non apologetic about it" Arai muttered weakly as Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him in question as it hit the poor boy that Haruhi hadn't noticed her own cousin being isolated and picked on for being a bit of a music prodigy and a rising martial artist amongst their age group.

Honey would catch it though and ask about it and the wound that Misaki had hidden extremely well from everyone but Fred, George and Ranka would be revealed as Misaki herself sat outside in the backyard.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way Haruhi and apologize to Misaki for me when you have the chance will you?" Arai asks as Haruhi nodded after Kaoru posing as Hikaru apologized to Arai.

"She's still sulking in the back huh" Haruhi sighs as the bed and breakfast owner nodded as they noted the sketchpad in her lap and all the art supplies sitting in the grass as Misaki worked on whatever it was she was working on.

Kaoru would go out to sit with her to keep her company and see if he could convince her to come back inside.

"You're wondering why I didn't say anything to Haruhi when I was being bullied" Misaki said out loud as she drew an older man in her sketchpad, Sirius to her since Fred and George had given her memories of their interactions with the man and a couple from Sirius himself for her to have from when he was in school and a few others like when she was born and getting to hold her and a last message for her to have, stating that he had loved her and regretted not getting to see her grow into the amazing, strong person the twins made her out to be.

"I wasn't really being bullied and more like being isolated once it became clear I didn't care what the girls said or did to me and I became this short tempered and prickly person with no friends besides Haruhi so I left it alone, knowing I would outgrow them and one day they would see what they were doing was wrong and that I would be happier than them some day" Misaki explained quietly as Kaoru asked who she was drawing to change the topic now that she'd explained herself.

"This was my brother and I's godfather, Sirius Black. Fred and George knew him better than I did and would pass along letters to me once he made contact with their family and Harry for me but he died just after I turned fourteen…his last words were to encourage me to be myself, to love and hold onto the people I cared about because they could be taken away if I wasn't careful and that he loved me and apologized for not getting to see me grow up" the witch sniffled slightly, putting her black pencil crayon down to wipe her eyes as Kaoru comforted her by putting a shy arm around her shoulders.

"So you dyed your hair, got your pretty tattoos and opened up to people again" Kaoru said as Misaki nodded into his shoulder, taking comfort in his familiar smell and warmth as she let him guide her inside once they had cleaned up.

The next day Misaki would follow, hand in hand with Kaoru, smiling shyly as they followed Hikaru and Haruhi on their first date as Kaoru tried to get Hikaru to learn to be more thoughtful to others.

"I hope things remain clear till the date is over" Misaki mumbled worriedly, taking in the clouds much like Tamaki was, letting Kaoru tug her along in a sleeveless navy blue maxi dress matched with gladiator sandals and two pairs of flower shaped studs and a pair of feather hooked earrings.

"It's sweet that they're shopping for you though" Misaki pointed out as Kaoru looked down to Misaki and remembered that he had promised her before going to bed the night before, after explaining his plan that he'd take her out on their first date.

"Let's take him back…poor senpai his heart must be so tired trying to watch them have fun" she muttered as she gently peeled Tamaki off the electric pole and guided him back to the bed and breakfast, Kaoru apologizing.

"It's okay and if we can get the others to leave us alone long enough we can have uncle's friend set us up in the dining room for a little bit so maybe try to make up for it then?" Misaki points out as Kaoru smiled lightly and nodded as Tamaki continued to cry on poor Misaki.

It would be as Misaki was getting a spot ready that Arai called and let the bed and breakfast know that Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten into an argument and Hikaru had tried to make it back on his own and Haruhi had gone after him.

"I hope he finds her" Misaki mumbled hugging herself as she looked out the window in her distress over the situation and wouldn't go to bed till the pair got home and let her fuss over them much like a mother hen to Kaoru's silent amusement.

"I never did get my date" Misaki sighed to herself on the last day of summer vacation and would go with Haruhi to the mall only to wander off on her own hoping to walk off the feeling of being stilted and wouldn't run into her cousin again till after Haruhi had found and fed Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Haruhi?" Misaki asked curiously getting both their attention as Haruhi asked if she had found anything interesting.

"Not really I was kind of just walking around but since Kyoya is here I guess the others are here as well?" Misaki noted as Kyoya nodded. "I'm going to head to the pet shop for a bit, my phone is on if you need me" she sighed before walking off again only to snort out a giggle as Kyoya was reported as a lost child over the PA system.

"Where's Misaki?" the twins ask curiously as Kyoya states the pet shop as Haruhi went to get her cousin before heading home, spotting her cousin cuddling with some of the puppies in the playpen the shop had set up and would relent for the time being since Ranka had promised a present of Misaki's choosing for passing her NEWT's. They would go home with a tan colored Chihuahua puppy Misaki would name Ichigo and would bring the puppy with her to school under a disillusionment charm much to Haruhi's amusement.

"So he's Honey nii san's little brother" Misaki murmurs quietly as she stood at Kaoru's side before moving to sit and enjoy a slice of cake with Honey, frowning at the treatment of Honey from Chika. "He's a bit of a brat Honey nii san" she sighs, hugging Honey comfortingly, Ichigo peeking his little head out of Misaki's sweater hood, revealing himself to all as they all listened to the tale of Honey joining the host club.

"I'm glad you joined otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to know you nii san and Chika doesn't see nor saw what you did to get where you are so just be patient and if you truly want him to see reason make him see it" Misaki explained only to act on instinct and block Chika from kicking Honey much to the surprise of Chika and Haruhi as she caught Ichigo in her arms having tossed the puppy in the air to steady herself as Honey had her step down.

"It'll be okay" Misaki smiles lightly in agreement with Mori as Kaoru asked about the dog for the first time.

"Ichigo was a gift for passing my NEWT's in Tokyo over the summer" Misaki stated bluntly to the question before walking away as Haruhi giggled seeing what was wrong having heard her cousin's mumblings over the summer as well as it hit the rest of the club besides Kyoya and the third years that their second female member was a magical and a graduated one now.

"She's still waiting on that date Kaoru" Haruhi pointed out gently as the younger twin deflated in remembrance as Hikaru snickered at his twin's misfortune.

Misaki would fight off her captors and screech and bite only to be dropped as Haruhi was kidnapped, the Zuka girls failing in taking her as well and would be found wrapping up her scrapes and scratches as Ranka asked what had happened, the boys following behind him.

"The Zuka bints happened…I fought them off but they got Haruhi" Misaki wailed in her distress as Ranka went pale at the mention of the Zuka club and would leave his poor distressed niece behind with Ichigo while he and the hosts went to get Haruhi back.

In early October Kaoru would finally gather his wits and take Misaki on the date he promised in the summer and the hosts would discreetly follow to see where Kaoru would take her and what the pair would do as Haruhi mumbled how bad an idea it was when Misaki had brought her dog with her, that the pair were going to spend a lot of time outdoors as Kaoru told Misaki the story of how he and his twin joined the host club.

"I'm glad you accepted and that you and Hikaru have grown from it but do you want to hear a secret?" Misaki asks with a smile as she watched Ichigo try and chase a squirrel in the park they were walking through as Kaoru asked what it was.

"That girl that day that apologized for not being able to tell you apart? The one who asked you not to cry? Well that was Haruhi" Misaki giggled as Kaoru smiled lightly and guessed that she'd been nearby waiting for her then.

"Mhm like you and Hikaru, Haruhi and I were inseparable in those days, always on the same wave length till Ranka encouraged me to write to the people using the only other copy of my dad's map of Hogwarts" Misaki admitted with a grin as she took Kaoru's hand and dragged the curious red head in following Ichigo as the puppy led them to his mistress' favorite spot in the park.

The hosts would watch from the bushes as Misaki twirled around in the small clearing of trees that hung over a pond and would perk up as music began to play much to Haruhi's amusement the song Misaki had sung at the culture exposition.

"I wrote that piece for you when I realized how I felt you know, how I realized how such a tight grip you had on my heart and how through the good and bad I wouldn't change this for anything" Misaki admitted with a shy flushed face as Kaoru softened at the admittance and closed the distance to kiss her much to everyone's shock and how he practically lifted the witch off her feet as she kissed back with an enthusiasm of a woman who had been waiting a long time for it to happen.

After the date would find the pair hand in hand though Kaoru would note how withdrawn Misaki would become as Halloween loomed closer and would be surprised the day of how Misaki didn't come to school and as would the hosts and turn to Haruhi for answers a couple hours before the tournament.

"Aunt Yuri and Uncle James died today so instead of trick or treating and celebrating Misaki stays home with dad to mourn though she might come in a little while if dad badgers her enough" Haruhi explains as her words rang true as Misaki came to school in a long sleeved black tunic with black leggings and Halloween themed jewelry and black ankle boots in time for Hikaru and Kaoru reunited after being trapped.

"Did I miss something?" Misaki asked softly letting herself be hugged by both Hitachiin brother, looking around curiously as she followed them to the rest of her class and would cuddle into her boyfriend's side seeking comfort since Fred and George had sent her word that her brother was missing along with his friends and that Mad eye had died in the fight to get her brother to a safe house.

"You still have me when he wants to take that next step on his own" Kaoru would hear Misaki point out softly, nodding with a grateful smile as they followed their family to the host club.

"Haruhi, keep an eye on your cousin for me will you" Ranka asks softly as Haruhi looks to her dad curiously, noting the serious quality to his eyes and realizes something must have happened in England and that it wasn't safe for Misaki to right Fred and George anymore.

Dressed in an Edo era kimono Misaki would be incorporated into the Hitachiin act much to her confusion but would be the calmest of them all when Mori stabbed the wall, pointing out the club trespasser.

As Kyoya filled everyone in on Kasanoda, Misaki would frown and sit beside the red head much to Kaoru's awe.

"I think you're perfectly fine as you are, you just have to relax and forget for a little while you're a syndicate heir and open up to others" Misaki pointed out after Kasanoda's explanation everyone looking to Misaki in surprise. "Oh don't look at me like that please, I'm right and you know it. Also stop being mean to Mori, he may be a male of few words but when you read body language he is perfectly understandable and does much more than you guys notice like look after Ichigo for me when I have P.E. and keeping Honey out of trouble and the line of fire during a fight like when the twins had their fight" she grumbles as Mori pat her head in silent appreciation while Kasanoda asks how she does what she does.

"I'm comfortable in my own skin and don't care what others think about me, as long as the host club, my uncle and cousin and my older brothers love who I am I'm happy. You must have someone like that in your life, someone who treats you normally and sees you for you" Misaki points out before picking up Ichigo from the floor and would leave the room to deal with the threat she sensed.

Kasanoda would remember her words as incidents kept happening around him and would look surprised as Misaki walked up with Tetsuya Sendo, the two teens who had been causing all the trouble unconscious at her feet as the yakuza heir went to apologize to Haruhi for getting her covered in paint.

"Thank you miss Black for telling me what was going on" Tetsuya thanks turning to the petite blue haired girl as Kaoru and Hikaru asked what he meant and why Tetsuya was calling her a Black.

"With my godfather's death and in his will which hasn't been made public he named me his heir since I'm the second child I couldn't inherit my birth father's titles or fortune so he left half of his own to my older brother and left me what was left over from what he gave out to others in his will and named me heir so it makes me a Black when the will becomes public. The Blacks though are known for having dealings in the normal side in the olden days when purity wasn't such a problem with criminal side of things so I kind of stepped in when I realized what was going on" Misaki explained with a bright smile as Hikaru snickered at Kaoru for having such a danger prone girlfriend while Tetsuya bowed to her again before going home.

The following days after Kasanoda found out about Haruhi being a girl were tense to say the least for Misaki as she glared at the hosts for threatening the yakuza heir for peeking and would see the poor boy's distress as another male fell victim to her oblivious cousin.

"Enough" Misaki barks out, as the guests became quieter at her voice as Misaki gave them all a look for their comments as they all murmured their apologies while Kasanoda snickered lightly at how bossy the second Fujioka seemed and how she seemed to light up around Kaoru.

An uneasy feeling had begun to settle in Misaki's stomach after the day of playing kick the can with the host club and Kasanoda and would mention it in passing to Ranka but otherwise keep it to herself as classes and days at the club and school passed her and the others by with the usual antics from the twins and Tamaki and Honey until the Ouran Fair arrived upon them all the while preparing herself to take over the Black family name.

"What will I wear Tamaki?" Misaki asked curiously as they all rode in the carriage meant for their part of the fair as the blonde smiled down at the blue haired girl who had made a home in his heart much like she had with Kyoya, Honey and Mori as a little sister and would have her dressed in a simple dress during the serving of the guests.

"Here Kyoya" Misaki said softly handing the older boy a small ice pack having seen him get hit by his father and would keep her mouth shut much to Kyoya's appreciation as he watched her continue working and maintaining a welcoming aura around her but it would stiffen up as Tamaki's grandmother walked into the room and called on the girl Haruhi had been serving earlier.

"I don't like this, her appearance here was too convenient" Misaki whispered to herself as she walked back into the room in a white dress and red bow in her hair, carrying herself much to the awe of those around her much like the noble family heir she was.

In doing this she would catch Chairman Suoh's attention and the attention of Tamaki's grandmother and in this action Kyoya would approach her with a proposal, needing her family's connections in helping find Tamaki's mother and in buying out his family company.

"With pleasure Kyoya, take this number and keep working at it, I will not let that old hag and bint she's chosen ruin this family not while I'm around" Misaki hissed, subtly glaring hatefully at Éclair showing for the first time true hate and nothing like the dark aura she exuded to break up fights or get her point across in daily life as Tamaki announced his disbanding of the club after the Ouran Fair.

The next day Misaki would charm her hair its original black and sit down for a moment across from Éclair once Haruhi had moved on as the French girl arched an eyebrow at her only to look to the girl's ring finger in shock as Misaki displayed the Black Family head ring for all to see as she sat in her host club costume, red bow in her hair and green eyes hard.

"No one has mentioned a new family head was named" Éclair finally states interested in what the younger and smaller girl had to say.

"It hasn't and won't be till affairs in England have been settled and the family straightened out to settle here on Japanese soil miss Tonnerre to better protect the remaining members of my maternal family" Misaki stated as Kyoya watched on fondly as she imitated him much to the awe of the others who had spotted her sit down with the girl who was a threat to the host club's existence.

"Oh and which family may that be?" Éclair asks humoring the girl who seemed like nothing more than a small yappy dog. She was in for a shock though as Misaki stated who her family was.

"My mother now deceased was Lily Potter nee Evans, the last magical of the Evans family and through her family she had an older half-brother named Ryuji Fujioka who with his wife took me in during the darker times of 16 years ago now and through my paternal grandmother and my godfather I inherited the Black title, trained day and night during my magical cram school days so I could protect them, so I could protect those I care about and I don't appreciate having my toes stepped on by a cold woman like yourself who is nothing more than a tool to bring Tamaki senpai to heel" Misaki stated as Éclair sat speechless for a change unable to answer since the Blacks were a family older than her own and the Suoh's put together only dwarfed by a couple noble families in the UK in which they originated from.

"It's unheard of for a female heir to take lordship in England" Éclair points out in hopes of tripping Misaki up only to get a pleased feral smile for her efforts.

"But you see we're not in England and the ones who manage the Black fortune accepted my challenge and blood as heir and my godfather wasn't known for following tradition so they pushed my lordship forward without mercy. Now I have guests to tend to, it was lovely speaking with you miss Tonnerre" Misaki finishes before bowing lightly and continuing on her way while Honey asked what happened.

"To put it in Misaki's words, she was marking her territory so to speak" Kyoya stated dryly, having recorded the conversation for future listening, so Tamaki could see how much effort Misaki had put in to keep the blonde with the club.

Later that day would find Misaki dressed in red, hair still charmed black as she stood, having listened to the whole conversation as they raced to the car garage only for Misaki to stop and notice the police force, whistling for the horse carriage, having asked Honey and Mori to get it the feeling in her gut disappearing as the plan went into action.

"Keep going Haruhi, take a horse and go remember what dad said" Misaki barked out as Haruhi snapped out of it and did as ordered, losing a couple layers as Misaki finally let the charm drop and turned to tend to Hikaru's arm.

"Don't worry Haruhi will bring him back, they love each other too much not too" Misaki says gently as Kaoru nodded and asked if she was alright as Kyoya pulled up with the others and a limo and would all smile brightly as they stopped to find Tamaki and Haruhi soaking wet and the witch would tackle Tamaki in a mass of blubbering tears and sobs that would take Tamaki's breath away as Misaki cussed him out in French as Haruhi asked how Misaki had known what their father had said that morning.

"I talked to him the night before and let him know I was taking my godfather's name and taking the Black family mantle and after my date with Kaoru in October and the anniversary of mum and dad's death I got a feeling in my gut that something was coming and I always follow my gut feeling so I took the steps and preparations" Misaki explained, sniffling and trying to get herself under control as Kaoru held her to him once Tamaki had let her go.

"That was Kyoya kind of sneaky" Hikaru points out as Misaki giggled and smile shyly at the compliment.

"Yeah well like Kyoya I would have fit in Slytherin had I gotten the chance to go to Hogwarts regardless of my loving and warm personality. Now we have to get back to school so we can celebrate Tamaki nii not leaving and the end of the Ouran Fair. Kaoru owes me a few dances after all" Misaki stated with a smile as they all laughed and heeded her words.

It wouldn't be till the end of second year when word reached Misaki that the war in England had ended and she wasn't alone when she got the news, having been sitting in the club room when it happened, Fred having appeared in the shop she'd taken to running in the months leading up to the news. The poor Weasley wouldn't walk again but he was glad to be alive as he followed her and her familiar around in Misaki's day to day life with the host club.

Harry himself wouldn't come looking for the sister whose life he missed a chunk of till she was in college in the states with the hosts, they all having followed Haruhi to Boston after graduation, George having moved shop to Japan to be with Fred and Ranka who had moved in to take care of the wheelchair bound Weasley. In those years before the oldest Potter went looking Misaki had caused undue chaos in Britain moving her portion of the Black family fortune and vaults to the Japanese branch and setting the family to rights, welcoming Fred into it and eventually George as well since their maternal and paternal grandmothers were Blacks and Narcissa would be forgiven and Draco as well, Narcissa taking on the Black name again and Andromeda with Teddy welcomed into the fold.

Kaoru and Misaki would have a small flat near Tamaki's and Haruhi's and the other hosts flats when Harry came knocking in the early morning hours on a Saturday in October, both still in bed together, Kaoru curled around his high school sweetheart, the pair having married months earlier in a small ceremony in Salem where the paperwork was filed and forwarded for Japan's records and eventually England's records once they got those records cleaned up and organized again in the aftermath of the war five years ago.

Ichigo's and Hiyori's, (the latter a gift from Misaki to Kaoru for their five year anniversay) barking would wake up Kaoru as Misaki slept on and would pull on some pants and a shirt to answer the door only to stare in surprise at the older man on the other side of the door as Harry looked at Kaoru in surprise before asking if Misaki was home.

"Come in, I need to make a couple calls while I go wake her up" Kaoru sighed resignedly as Harry nodded and settled in the chair while Kaoru called his twin and the other hosts to come to the flat that Misaki would need more than just his support with the guest they had.

"Misaki wake up, you have a visitor from England" Kaoru coxed gently as Misaki woke up, her aqua blue hair still as wild as it was when she was a teenager and in a pixie cut as sleepy green eyes met his own confused as he handed her some clothes, slipping his wedding ring on as Misaki dressed and did the same, picking up Ichigo on her way down the hall to the living room.

An hour later would find the hosts all gather in the living room around Misaki as they all looked to Harry Potter with varying looks on their faces as the Potter lord finally spoke, looking to Misaki simply unsure what to say.

"You look like our mother even with your hair dyed" Harry notes quietly as Misaki snorted and just sighed in resignation and began introductions.

"Yeah Aunt Ranka said that to me a lot growing up, anyways this is Haruhi our cousin and her partner Tamaki Suoh, my brother in law Hikaru Hitachiin and my husband Kaoru, our friends Kyoya Ootari, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka" Misaki introduced slowly as she pet Ichigo and took comfort in Kaoru who sat with her in his lap.

"And your my little sister Misaki Potter or I guess Hitachiin" Harry says slightly awkwardly as Misaki giggled lightly at the fact he had gotten the last name wrong.

"Yeah but before I married Kaoru I was using the Black name a few months after you went missing during your seventh year at Hogwarts since Sirius named me his heir. My full name is Misaki Black-Hitachiin" Misaki explained gently as Harry asked if she was happy since he wasn't sure where he would fit in her life this late in the road.

"I'm very happy and would be happier if you wanted to stay in touch. I know Fred and George missed you" Misaki said quietly as Harry looked up in surprise before smiling a smile the former host club were used to seeing in only Misaki's face as they all relaxed and let the pair talk and catch up on the life of the other and moving forward to a brighter future.


End file.
